Battle of the Minotaur Kings/Plot
Prue, Piper, and Paige are at a movie theater, waiting in line. Two men argue over a spot in line and one of them knocks into Paige, causing her to have a premonition. She sees the man on the ground while a demon with yellow marks on his face stands over him. As the demon is about to scratch the man with its long claws, Paige comes out of the premonition. Security breaks up the two men as the one in Paige’s premonition walks off. At the manor, Paige recovers from the premonition, saying she felt the pain of the demon’s attack. Prue assures her that they will save the innocent. Piper suggests that they call Leo to get information on the man. They call out Leo’s name. Leo orbs in and they explain to him about the man and Paige’s premonition. Leo tells them he can’t find the man because he’s not a witch. Paige suggests they go back to the movie theater and ask if anyone knew the man. Prue tells her that she should look in the Book of Shadows on the demon and asks Leo to ask the Elders if they know anything about the demon. Paige tells Prue that she has to go to work and she will take care of the innocent and demon. However, Prue tells them that her main priority is vanquishing the demon. Leo asks what is wrong with Prue and Piper tells him that Prue’s pride is back. However, Prue disagrees, saying she just wants to help Paige with her first own demon. Back at the movie theater, Prue and Piper walk towards a line when they see the man that the innocent argued with. He goes to an alley and they follow him. He tries to open the back door of his store up, but Piper freezes him and the door; However, as they approach him, he moves and tells them that they can’t use their magic on him. Prue throws him into a wall. As he stands up, he cries out and shape shifts into the demon in Paige’s premonition. Piper attempts to freeze him, but he doesn’t. He starts to approach them. She astral projects behind him and kicks him onto the ground. Prue’s astral form grabs a wooden stick and attempts to stab the demon, but he grabs her by the arm and throws her backwards. Piper blasts the demon and he flies backwards onto the ground. He shape shifts back into the man. At the manor, Prue and Piper walk into the attic as Paige closes the Book of Shadows. Paige explains that the demon is a half-human, half-demon who was once cursed by a witch. Prue and Piper tell her that the demon is downstairs unconscious with Leo and is the man the innocent argued with. Prue suggests that they find the innocent now. Suddenly, a loud crash is heard downstairs. Prue, Piper, and Paige run down the stairs to see another demon standing over the man. Prue throws the man into the grandfather clock. The demon quickly stands up and knocks Leo out. Piper blasts him, but he isn’t hurt. The man awakens and sees the demon. The demon picks him up, but the man shape shifts into another demon. Prue, Piper, and Paige are confused and shocked. The two demons fight and one throws the other out of the sunroom windows. Prue throws the standing demon out of another window. Both shape shift into the men. The sisters and Leo have the demons tied up separately in rooms. The sisters have decided to cast a spell to vanquish both of their demon sides. In the attic, the man awakens and starts crying and yelling. Paige and Leo go up there. The man tells them that his name is John and a witch cursed each male member of his family into half-humans, half-demons. Paige assures him that they are going to cure him. In the living room, Prue and Piper sit on the couch. Piper asks why Prue is being extremely prideful. Prue opens up and tells her that she is only being prideful because pride is needed to vanquish every demon that comes their way. However, Piper reminds her that pride is worse than any demon because it itself can harm you. Suddenly, the man awakens and is angry at why he is tied up. Prue explains that he tried to attack them and John, but he failed. The man is shocked and scared. He explains to them that his name is John and the other man is Blake and he was cursed by a witch into being half-human, half-demon. Paige and Leo come downstairs with Blake, but he dashes towards John, pushing him to the ground. Both men shape shift into their demonic sides and attack each other. Prue throws Blake into a mirror as John runs off. Blake throws Piper, Paige, and Leo to the floor after trying to stop him. Prue astral projects behind the demon, but he attacks her physical self, causing her astral self to disappear. She tries to use her telekinesis, but he throws her across the room and onto the coffee table. Blake runs out of the manor going after John. Prue, Piper, Paige, and Leo wonder how to find the demon. Paige suggests they go to the park in her premonition, but she doesn’t know which one. Piper asks her if she can call a premonition. Paige says she can’t because it took Phoebe awhile to do it. Prue suggests they use the power of 3 to enhance Paige’s premonition power to call for it. The three join hands and Paige gets a premonition. She sees the Golden Gate Park sign and John running as Blake is running behind him. Paige comes out of her premonition. She tells her sisters and Leo that John and Blake are at Golden Gate Park. Piper goes to the kitchen to create a vanquishing potion for Blake. At Golden Gate Park, John is running and stops. He hears Blake roar and he starts running again. Prue, Piper, Paige, and Leo orb in behind a tree. Paige suggests they split up. Prue and Paige go in one direction and Piper and Leo go in another. John is running when Blake runs from behind a tree and chases him. He catches him and tackles John to the ground. Just as Blake is about to kill him with his claws, he is thrown away into a tree. Prue and Paige run to John and help him up. Prue calls for Leo and he and Piper orb in. Piper throws the potion at Blake as he approaches them and vanquishes him. At the manor, John just drank the cure and thanks the sisters. He flirts with Paige and she tells him that he should try to get back on his feet and start his life over first. He leaves the manor. Prue tells the sisters that she has finally learned her lesson about being prideful. She explains that she will always be prideful, but never again to the extreme because it can not only effect her, but also those around her. Paige then tells the sisters that she's happy she beat her first own demon and they should celebrate at P3.